


Maybe

by viceversa



Series: One Word [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, phone conversation, pre-MSR, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Melissa interrogates Scully on the phone about her new partner.





	Maybe

“Well… is he cute?”

“Melissa!”

“Come on little sis! You’ve told me all the boring stuff about your new job, but tell me the good stuff!”

“That’s just – unprofessional! I barely know him.”

“You don’t have to know a guy to look at him, Dana.”

“…”

“Hey I can hear you roll your eyes! Don’t make me interrogate you the next time I see you.”

“He’s, uh. He’s tall.”

“Dana, you’re tiny. Everyone is tall compared to you.”

“He’s tall compared to most people, Melissa. And he, uh.”

“Come on, spill it.”

“He has a nice face. It’s… sad.”

“He has a sad face? Jesus, I bet that’s depressing to look at.”

“Not like that! He’s just very, uh, emotive. And expressive. With his face.”

“Is it a cute face?”

“… Maybe.”

“Is it a hot face?”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. Look. Mulder is a great partner so far, and he’s not exactly a chore to look at. Okay?”

“Well if he’s as tall and emotive as you say, you’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

“Melissa…”

“What?”

“Don’t do that. You’re not dating my partner.”

“Why not? It’s not like you like him or anything.”

“…” 

“Dana Katherine Scully! You hesitated!”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did! You like him! He’s tall, dark, and handsome and has a nice face.”

“Shut up!”

“Thanks for letting me know that you have a cute partner. I’m happy for you.”

“Melissa Margaret Scully don’t you dare spread that around!”

“See you, and your partner, soon!”

“Melissa!”

“Love you bye!”

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @darwin-xf on tumblr for the prompt!   
> follow me @viceversawrites


End file.
